The Game
by Wolf Spirit-481
Summary: Edward T. Jones is human and he knows about Evangine's clan. Evageline is a ex-memeber of the Volturi Guard. When they show up at her door and tell her the news what will she do? Can she save both Edward and her clan? Or will time run out for both clans.
1. Edward's veiw

I put the pen down and waited for them to step in. It didn't take long for them to appear out of thin air. They weren't human but I didn't know what. They were pale like chalk, faster then the eye could see, and had milky red eyes.

There was someone new with them this time. Instead of four people there were five. Four men and one woman. The women had on black jeans, a navy blue collared long-sleeved shirt, and black boots. She was shorter than all the men but seemed to have them under her control. Her hair was down to her shoulders and light brown. Then men had blue jeans, collared black long-sleeved shirts, and black boots.

"That him," I heard the woman ask.

"Yes that is him," the tallest male answered.

She turned and looked over at me. Then started to walk my way. She was silent as she came over. The others followed her like sheep.

She stopped right in front of me and squatted down. She was eye level with me now and she stared at me for a while. She looked down to see the letter and took it. She held it up and read it through.

"Don't hurt his family," she ordered them. She put the letter down again and looked back at me. "We will see to it that no harm comes to them. What is your name? Edward right?"

"Y-Y-Yes t-that is right," I stammered out. "I'm E-E-Edward T. Jones."

"Very nice to finally meet the man who has caused so much problem," she mocked. "I'm Evangeline Morelli."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You have caused my family problems. You nearly caused my entire family to die because of what you said."

"What did I say," I had no idea I caused this. I didn't even remember what I said.

"Well maybe it is not what you said. You said that we weren't human. You are right. We are not human but I'm sure you have seen that. Do you know what we are?"

"No."

"We are vampires Mr. Jones. But we have rules that need to be followed. And one of them is to keep the secret. You nearly told everyone. That led to us getting in trouble and now half my clan is dead."

Her voice was full of pain when she said that. Something more had happened. I just didn't know what but I was going to find out.

"Vampires," I let out in a breath. "Then why haven't you killed me yet? Why am I still here?"

"Diciamo lui," Do we tell him? She said to the man closest to her. She spoke in what sounded like Italian but I could not be for sure.

"Non riesco a vedere il danno in esso. Forse lasciare in bianco che ci ha detto. Ricordate che vogliono parlare con lui dopo il cambiamento." I don't see the harm in it. Maybe leave out who said to. Remember they want to talk to him after the change. He replied to her softly. I couldn't understand them so I just waited for my answers.

"Si ricordo. Devo dirgli perché E che cosa stiamo facendo. Niente di più." Yes I remember. I will tell him why and what we are doing. Nothing more.

He nodded slowly then walked off.

"Why haven't you killed me," I asked my voice shaky.

"We were told not to kill you. Just get the point across. We have to change you and we will."

"So you aren't going to kill me."

"No. Change is more like it. But you can't ever see your family again. We will tell them you are dead. Makes things easier on them."

I stared at her for a long time. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I was going to be a vampire. But that meant I had to leave my family behind. I had to give everything up to protect them.

"When," was the only word that would reach my mouth.

"Now if you like."

I nodded and she helped me up. I was to weak to stand on my own so she keep her arm around me. She guided me to a bed and told me to lie down. I did as I was told and laid down. The bed was soft and warm but I knew it didn't mater anymore. I was going to be killed no matter what they said.

"I need you to be as still as possible," Evangeline's voice rang softly in my ear. "I'm going bite you at your wrist, neck, and maybe chest. The closer to the heart the fast the change. It is going to be painful."

Her head went down to my neck and I could feel her cool breath. She got closer and my heart started beating faster. She bit down quick and stayed for a moment. Soon she lifted my arm and bit my wrist. Everything started to go black and fire started to flare in my veins. She came down again but this time at my chest and bit down. The fire grew more intense and the pain was over whelming. Soon everything went completely black and the last word I heard was sorry. I was Evangeline's voice and it sounded sincere.


	2. The clan

I walked out into the yard looking at my family. They were my clan that I had brought together. Most of them were misfits in our world. In our world there are rules and some of them just don't fit. I was one of the ones that didn't fit in the crowd. I was a vampire misfit and some how that didn't bother me. I like my power of being able to take a power and use it.

Dalton came over and stood by me. He was my mate for life and I couldn't ask for a better one. His family and mine had joined not to long ago. He made everything seem in order here. He was also a misfit in our world with his power. He could bend the mind at will and make you do anything he wanted.

"Evangeline," he sighed, "have you ever thought that it was a mistake to bring our families together?"

"Everyday," I whispered. I pulled him closer and put my face in his chest.

"Then why did we do it?"

"Because it felt right. We belong here. Together."

He held me tighter and ran his hand through my hair. I heard him sigh then put his head on mine. I knew it was dangerous to have ten vampires in one spot, and that was including us. It was bad when I only had my five. Everyday we would have to move because we were always followed. Now we didn't have that problem.

I looked up suddenly because I heard something. It was not one of my clan members making the noise.

"What," Dalton asked quickly.

"I hear someone," I told him quietly. "I can hear there thoughts. We need to get everyone inside. Now."

"Everyone inside," he yelled.

They all followed his orders. They all rushed inside not knowing what was going on. Dalton was the last one in, making sure everyone was inside. He came back over to my side and held me.

"Who is it," he asked in barely a whisper.

"Volturi," was the only word I said.

I could hear them getting closer now. I heard one of them say "How could they blow the secret?". We had never said anything like that. We were unknown my most people. I kept listening to them. A man by the name of Edward Jones had said something about us. Now the Volturi were on our tails.

"Everyone we need you to stay calm," Dalton said to the crowd. "The Volturi are coming to speak with us."

"Dalton we didn't do anything," Drexel said. He was one of my members. He is tall, blonde, and had a great build. His power was really nothing out of the ordinary. He could feel emotions around him but could do nothing more.

"I know," was his only response to him.

Three figures stepped out into our yard. I knew all of them by name. Felix stood on the left, Alec was in the center, and Demetri was on the right. I knew what each could do. I had spent years with them.

All three walked up to the sliding-glass door and gestured for someone to open it. I went over and opened the door. They stepped in slowly and looked around. I could hear them all thinking that it was to bad they had to kill us.

"Evangeline your clan grew," Alec's voice rang out.

"May I ask what you are doing here," I spoke softly to them. I drifted back over to Dalton's side and his arms came around me.

"Your clan is known by humans. Until you get it fixed we have things to do."

"Like what, Alec?"

He moved his hand up and Felix and Demetri went into the crowd. They were doing something I could not see. I looked back over at Alec and he was smiling.

"Be carful Evangeline," his voice sickly sweet when he spoke. "We are doing this to protect you and the entire vampire world."

"What did we do?"

"The secret was almost told."

He moved over to me and guided me away from Dalton. His hand held mine tight as he led me outside. His eyes were soft and sweet for once.

"We need to talk about this," he said to me. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Tell me what you know about this."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I whimpered. "What happened?"

"The secret about us was almost told," he sighed. "The man that knows said something about you. He said that you weren't human. We had to stop it before it goes too far."

"So you come for my family."

"We had to. But there is a way to fix this."

I stood there for a long time staring at him. I didn't know what to do. I walked forwarded and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Just help me fix it," I whispered to him.

"All you had to do was ask," he replied.


	3. Best Day, Worst Night

Best Day, Worst night

Edward has news that he wants to share with the heads of his job. The new could change the world but he does not care. He just wants to have his secret under his wings. This could be the biggest thing for him. What will happen when he tells his heads? Something that will make him wish he never knew. This could be the biggest mistake of his life

I walked out into the sunlight letting the warmth wash over me. Today I was going to to tell the heads about my secret. It was huge and could change the world but I was only going to tell them. Even I knew when to keep my mouth shut.

I had seen people that looked different from normal humans. They had milky red eyes and no human has that. They also had pale white skin and snow white teeth. They had the feel of trouble around them. The first one I had seen was a male and he had been watching me closely. He wore faded blue jeans, a white shirt, and dark black boots. He kept his eyes on me the whole time. He watched me until I reached the corner.

I pulled up to a grey building and walked inside. The smell of water washed over me as I passed the fountian. I loved that smell and longed to stay there. I enterd a big room with a oak table in the center. It was surounded by seven black leather chairs. Being the boss I took the one at the end of the table.

Six men entered the room shortly after I did. They were the heads here. They helped me run my business. I would do anything for them and they would do anything for me. They were and always will be my family.

"I have so big news," I started, "that I must share with all of you."

"Edward," Alexander chimed in. "I will have to leave soon. My son is in town for today and I would like to see him."

"Well then lets get moving. I don't want to keep you away from your son," I told him. "Now let me tell you all what I know. There are people out there that are not human. They have milkly ruby red eyes and pale skin. The look like angels but their eyes scream death."

"Edward prove it," Ray challenged me.

I pulled out a picture that I had taken of one of the males I had seen. I placed on the table and all eyes followed my hand.

"Bloody Hell that is creepy," ray exlcaimed when he looked at the picture.

"We can tell no one," I told them.

"Yes quite right about that," Alexander agreed. "I best be off."

He got up and left the room quickly. "We will talk more later," I said and got up.

The five of us left with out another word to each other. I walked outside to see on of the things looking daed at me. He was tall, blonde, and had the same red eyes as all the others. He had on faded blue jeans, a white dress shirt, and black boots.

I kept my eye on him as I got into my car. I looked in my mirrors to see him still watching the car. I started my car and he walked off. As I drove out of the drive way I saw another male. He was shorter but again had the same red eyes. As I drove by the tallest pointed at me but quickly put his hand down when he saw me.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was to consumed in my own thoughts to worry about my family. That was not like me in way, shape, or form.

I remember crawling into bed and my wife wrapping her arm around me. I took her arm in my hand and stroked it mechanically. She sighed and pulled away and rolled onto her side.

I lay awake for hours. I listened to her steady breathing as she slept beside me. It was soft and gentle. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then rolled out of bed. I would read in the living room until I got tired.

I slowly made my way to the living room. I went over to the lamp and turned it on. Light flooded the room reveling two figures. They were the two men I saw today.

"Don't move or make a sound," the tallest told me, "and no one gets hurt."

I nodded as to indicate I understood.

The tall one came around and tied my hands behind my back. I was then drug out to an awaiting car. The shortest got in the back with me. He had dark brown hair and wore all black. His eyes seemed dead when he looked at me. It seemed as if a piece was missing from him.

"Garrett would you please but the human asleep," the blonde asked.

"My pleasure," he answered.

He looked me dead in the eye for the second time that day. I was begging to feel sleepy but I hadn't earlier. Darkness engulfed me as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Just want I wanted Volturi

He held me there for a long time. I didn't want to let go. He was my safety blanket now and I didn't want to let go.

He had always been there for me and even now he was. He saved me when I was eighteen after both my parents were murdered. I had known him for a while and his secret too. I was going to live with my brother but he was murdered as well. I was alone. Alec came to my rescue after he found my brother dead in the wagon. I was inside locked in my room hugging my knees. My parents were dead in the parlor, both shot. I was covered in blood from my wounds and from holding my mother. I had a few cuts on my arm and face but I would have lived. When he entered the room I thought I was dead. I thought he would kill me. Instead he held me tightly.

I lived with the Volturi while I was human for a few months. Soon Alec was forced to change me or kill me. He chose to change me but had Aro do it. I remember liking Aro and Marcus. Marcus was my favorite because I could talk to him and he would talk back. Caius I didn't like and still don't only because I feel like I'm like him.

"Is anyone going to get hurt," I whispered into his shoulder.

"I don't know Ev," he replied. Ev was his nickname for me and he was the only on that could call me that.

"Whose idea was this?"

"Caius'," he whispered then kissed the top of my head. He knew I hated him for a number of reasons.

"He is out to get me," I mumbled.

"No the Master is not out to get you. This is just his idea of fun."

"Some fun. Half my clan is going back with you. He just doesn't like me."

"Ev you know the reason. One of the top guard members and you just flat out left."

"But don't you see Alec," I pushed him away to were I could se his face, "I had to leave. They would all be breaking the rules. I fixed that. I will not let them die because of me. They deserve better than that."

"I know Ev," he smiled at me. "I know why you did this. I don't want to take it away but for now I have to. I have orders I must fill out."

He pulled me back to him and I didn't resist. I wanted to be safe. I wanted him here to save me. And I knew he would do almost anything for me if I asked.

"If you were human you'd be crying right now," he laughed in a whisper.

"Yea I would be. But then I'd get angry and you know I will. And I know the perfect person to take it out on. Caius."

"No. Please don't do that. Just do as he says and everything will go back to normal."

"Fine. But that does not mean anything."

He looked over at the house again then at me. His eyes told a story of how sorry he was. I knew he hated doing this to me. He loved me and maybe a little piece of me loved him.

"Should we step inside," he said softly.

"Are they done," I asked as I clung to him. I knew he didn't mind. His jacket was soft and warm as I leaned against him. He didn't normally wear jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket.

"By the looks of it they are," he gentle pushed me away but kept my hand in his.

He guided me back inside to face what Felix and Demetri had done. Five members of my clan were gagged and had their arms tied. They were all the females and one male that they had tied. Four others were standing in the corner behind them. I saw the smiles on both their faces as I walked by.

There was someone missing from my clan. Dalton was missing. I turned to face both of them. Their smiles just grew wider.

"Where is Dalton," I asked them somewhat calmly.

They moved apart and then I saw him. He was on the ground. He didn't move or look at me. I didn't move from my spot when I saw him. One Alec still had my hand and two that is what they want me to do.

"What did you do," I shot at them. The smiles vanished right away into poker faces.

"Same thing we did to the others," Felix answered. He was too calm for my likeing and I could have fun but decided against it. "But to get him this way we had to make one of the others numb him. He should come around soon"

I shrunk back into Alec's arms. His arms came around me and held me therefore a while. The only reason I did that was because Dalton was telling me to. I could hear his thoughts and he could feel me.

Gasps came from the women as they saw it. I didn't care that they thought. I just wanted my clan to be safe. The men couldn't believe what they were seeing but said nothing.

I looked back over to the group that was tied, four women and one male. That meant I was left with four males. The tied group didn't include Dalton. My clan of ten was now down to five.

I looked at the four people I had. I had Drexal, Colten, Silas, and Zafir left. They were all great but not my choice to be stuck with. Colten was the youngest and had issues with the others. Silas and Zafir are what some consider evil in ways. There powers are strong and can be evil. Silas had the power to control the whether and bend it at will. Zafir could take your worst fear and make you see in your head while causing you pain that flowed through the body.

"Alec what do we need to do," I asked sullenly.

"Come with us back to Vloturla and we will take if from there," he replied hugging me closer.

* * *  
We left that day. The five that were tied stayed with Felix and Demetri. I stayed with Alec and never left his side. I was told not to go near the others until Aro had told me what to do. I obeyed theses orders to Alec's delight.

"I missed you while you were gone," he told me as we reached the city.

"I missed you too," I replied truthfully. I meant every word I said to him. I did miss him but I had a family that loved me.

"Then stay with us."

"You know I can't. I have a family now. I have to be there for them Alec."

"I wish you would stay. I miss the old days. When it was just me and you messing with my sister."

"Yea those days were fun. I miss them too but I'm not coming back."

"Why did you leave? I never really knew."

"Caius," I told him. "He is unjust and unfair. I watched him kill an innocent man. I just watched and that bugged me. You know that I'm not the nicest girl out there. And I enjoyed leaving and making him mad. I didn't want to watch more innocent people die. So I took on killing animals. I know it makes him mad and that is the only reason I do it."

"I see. I always wondered why you left but I could never figure it out. Then you completely disappeared of the face of the earth. Now you are back. He will want you to stay. What are you going to say?"

"I'm sorry but no thank you," I told him. "That is what I will say to them. I just want my family back. And maybe I'll do things different. Be the real me."

"I know. And this is just an act. Be yourself not the 'good' Evangeline."

At least he knew this was just an act that I put on. The act was getting old now and it was time to get back to reality.

We reached the entrance and went through. The walls were cold to the touch and gave off a hopeless feel. That was how I felt then. Hopeless. I tried to block out everyone's thoughts about the same thing, are we going to die.

One thought stood out, Daltons_. Don't worry we will get through this_, he told me through thought. I smiled at it and right then wished he could hear me.

We all entered a big stone walled room. Felix took the others to another part of the castle and left me alone. Aro was standing in the middle of the room with Renata hovering around him. Caius was over sitting in one of the high back chairs. There were three chairs for the three leaders. Marcus was standing in the back, alone. He was my favorite out of all three of them. I knew things no one did because he had told me. I saw a smile cross his face as I entered but it quickly faded.

"Welcome home Evangeline," Aro greeted us in his booming voice.


	5. The Options

The options

I stared at him for a long time. I was unsure of what I could say to him or what I wanted to say.

"Aro this is not home to me," I told him.

"I'm sorry you see it that way," he said in his booming voice.

He took a step forward and I took one back. I bumped into Alec when I did. I moved into him and stayed close. I didn't want Aro near me if I could help it.

"Scared," he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"No Aro," I told him. I was lying to him a little. "I just don't want you near me. That is all."

Alec's arm came around me and held me there. He knew that he was my security here. He made everything alright.

"Let go Alec and let her come here," Aro told him. "I want to talk to her through thought."

"Sorry Evangeline. I have to listen to him," he whispered in my ear. "I'll hold your hand if you want me too. I don't mind."

"I'm not a child Alec," I said to him. "I'll talk to him. But stay here. Don't leave the room."

He nodded and let me go. I went to Aro's side reluctantly. His eyes showed evil but also softness. He was not a bad man but he was power hungry. He took my hand and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and listened for him to enter my mind.

_Why do you back into him_, he asked. _Are you scared of us?_

_I don't know Aro. He makes me feel safe here. You and I both know I have a past here_, I told him. _No not scared._ _I just don't agree with your dieting habits._

Yes I do know you have a past her. And you are always welcome back. Now to the point. Why did you do it?

_Do what Aro? I have been accused all day and I don't even know what I have done._

_You were nearly exposed to the world. We had to take action._

_See this is the first clear answer I have gotten today. I didn't know that. Who told?_

_You don't know,_ he sounded shocked.

_No I don't. Who?_

_His name is Edward Jones. He knows about your clan. He was going to tell. We are not sure the family knows. If they do then we will make them forget. _

_I don't even know an Edward Jones. But what do I need to do? I don't want to break the rules. That is something that never left me. But something tells me I won't like your answer for me. _

_You either find him and kill or change him or you join us._

"Join or kill," I spoke. "That is my choice? You want me to choose now?"

"Evangeline no I don't," Aro tried to calm me but it was not working. "I will give you some time to think."

My mind started racing. I didn't know what to do now. To make things worse Caius was coming over. He had gotten up at my reaction to what Aro told me. He was smiling as he came over. I knew he liked what he saw.

"I see it shocked you, Evangeline," he mocked.

I was not going to take anything from him. I was in no mood to do that. By my standards he was a murderer. Killing innocent people for no good reason. That was the one thing I could not stand about him. He never listened.

"Don't Caius," I warned. "I'm not messing around now. I just want to get this fixed."

"I see. Do you know what has happened to your clan?" A smile of evil creped across his face and I knew.

"How many are dead?"

"Three," he told her. _None and none will die_, he thought. "More will follow if you don't do as we ask."

I heard what he thought. I wanted to smile but keep my straight face. He was evil but not that evil. Even if I knew most would stay here. Then they would be dead to me but not literally.

"Can I have a few days to think about this?"

"Just you alone," Aro questioned. I nodded. "I don't see the problem in that. None of your clan can help."

"Can I leave Voltrola?"

"No," Caius yelled.

"Calm brother," Aro hushed him. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. Give me two days and I will have your answer."

"Two days Evangeline. Two and only two," Aro told me. "Be back then with your answer. Any later and I will have to kill the rest of your clan. Dalton too."

"I'll be back. Kill him and Aro your going to have to kill me," I warned him. "But I'm going alone. No members of the guard."

"No, none. Go before I change my mind," he told me.

I started to walk off but Aro stopped me. "Alec will take you to the airport."

I nodded and Alec came over. He was happy about it. I knew Aro wanted to make sure I got there. How he knew I wanted to go to the airport I don't know but I didn't care.

The drive to the airport was fairly quite. Only Alec's thoughts penetrated the silence and even then it was quite. He drove like the rest of us, fast. So we reached the air port quickly.

He parked and got out with me. He even led me to the front desk. I persuaded the male worker there into first class seating on a flight to Washington. Alec led me to the gate twelve and stopped me.

"Wait," he said before I walked off. He stepped forward a few places and was right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me then kissed me on the cheek. "Two days. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to," I teased. He let go of me and I got on the plane.

The plane ride was long and boring. It wasn't hard to be around humans but I knew it would be soon. I had to either kill a man or join the Volturi. _Something tells me that this was Caius' idea_, I told my self.


	6. Punishment

**Contains violance. I am giving you a fair warning.**

* * *

"He awake yet," I heard a voice from the darkness.

"We can only hope or she will have our heads later," a deeper voice answered.

I knew both of those voices. I had heard them before when I was kidnapped. They were the ones that took me. They took me to this place.

"Yeah she will. She's changed now that he is dead."

"I know. I wish she hadn't."

"Hey I think he is up," one of them said. The lights came on in a blinding light. I just came to realize my head hurt. My head really hurt. "Now we need to get him out of this room."

They came over and yanked me up off the ground. Their skin was cold next to mine as the forced me to walk. We entered a cemented room. It looked like a warehouse to me and that might have been what it was.

"Sit," the tallest ordered.

I did as I was told and sat down. The cement was cold but it felt good. I looked around to see that the room was cut in half by a wall. Dark tinted glass covered a section of the wall. It was the type you could see out of but not in. That meant someone was behind that glass.

"Get the whip," the tallest ordered. Garrett did as he was told and got a whip. The tallest faced me and smiled. "I was told to do this to you. Sorry mate."

I didn't like the sound of that. He was going to hurt me. And he was going to enjoy it.

Garrett tore the back of my shit open and faced me away from the tallest one. I heard laughter behind me as the first strike came down. Warm blood ran down my back and I heard them hold their breaths. A second strike came down and I winced. Once more the whip came down. I screamed in pain. I gave them what they wanted. A forth strike came down on my back and more blood flowed.

"Enough Drexal," Garrett choked out.

"Yes that is enough," he gasped for air. "Let's go get some air. The smell of blood is thick."

They left the room quickly. I was on the ground beaten by them. I didn't have the strength to sit up so I laid there. The floor was cold as I pressed my cheek to it but it felt good against my hot face.

The beating continued for days. It passed between four men all of whom looked dead. They each had a piece missing as if someone had torn out there heart. In a way I felt sorry for them but that was only before and after my beatings.

I sent letters to my family when told to. They were taken to them or that is what I was hoping for. I didn't want my family hurt.

* * *

Pain shot through me with blazing fire. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of seeing flames. I was in Hell. I had to be in Hell with the way this felt. It felt like someone took a hot iron down my veins.

"Kill me," I screamed. I knew it wouldn't help but I couldn't help it. "Kill me now!"

"Hold him down," I heard Evangeline yell. I felt four sets of hands hold me down. "It is almost over."

The pain was unbearable now. I wanted to die. I wanted them to kill me so the pain would go away. I wanted death but they weren't giving it to me.

"Evangeline we can't hold him much longer," I heard Garrett on my left hand. "He is thrashing about to much."

"Garrett we don't have a choice," she screamed above my yelling. I was being ignored now. "It is almost over. The pain is going to start to fade soon."

Sure enough the pain was subsiding now. The fire was leaving my veins quickly. I stopped thrashing about with the pain leaving. I felt normal. The only thing different was the burning in my throat.

"Let him up," Evangeline sighed. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I hate changing people." I opened my eyes to see them letting go of me. Three of them looked angry at me for what I had done. I couldn't blame them, I did get some killed. Evangeline was starting at me smiling. It wasn't a happy smile but more evil. Drexal was beside her also smiling that same smile. "Welcome back Edward," she mocked.

"What is going on," I asked my voice trembling. I gasped as air hit the back of my throat. It burned and was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Nothing Edward," she smiled. I reached for my throat to rub it but she was right there before I could touch it. "We will take you hunting Edward. You need blood and we will give it to you. That is the burning. Rubbing won't help anything."

"What am I hunting?"

"Human," she laughed quietly.

"Okay," I was unsure n what to say anymore. She scared me. "Evangeline what happened?"

She bent down to my ear. I could feel her breath lightly brushing my skin. "Edward you happened," she hissed in my ear. "Now you're part of my clan. I suggest not asking to many questions, for your own safety."

"Evangeline something happened to you," I said in barely a whisper. "Why are you taking it out on me?"

"Edward so many things have happened to me in the past few days," she sighed. "I'm not taking it out on you. I'm just trying to get my family back. Is that to much to ask?"

"I'm sorry," I turned my head and looked at her dead in the eyes. Something was missing. The light had faded and was replaced by sorrow. Something big had happened and I bet I was the cause of it.

She straightened up and faced the others. "I want to talk with Edward. All of you go hunt."

"Alright Evangeline," Drexal smiled. "Don't kill him."

"I'll try not to but I'm making no promises," she laughed.

They all laughed then left the room. I was alone with Evangeline now. She took a seat on the far side of the room. I hadn't noticed there were chairs there until now. He head was in one of her hands looking at me.

"Edward we are alone," she smiled faintly at me. "I know you have questions so ask. I promise not to hurt you anymore then I have."

I stared back at her. Her eyes didn't have sorrow in them anymore. They were bright and happy. I didn't think she was happy to see me but then who knows.

"Who died," I asked unsure.

"No one," she said calmly. "No one in my clan has died. The others think so but no one has died."

"So you lied to me," I was shocked.

"Yes I did," She leaned her head on her hands more. "I bet you are wondering why I'm not trying to kill you. And why I'm not angry with you right now. Yes?"

"Yes I am. You were angry with me just a moment ago. What are you up to?"

"Edward I simply can't kill you. No matter how much I want to, and I do, I can't," she sighed. "I was told I couldn't kill you. I'm sure it is just because they want to kill you themselves."

"Who's them?"

"The Volturi. The Kings of the vampire world," she laughed a little. "Some kings. They are torturing me now just to get me back."

"They want me dead?"

"Mmm uh," was her answer. "They want to watch you burn. They are all evil and just want power."

"What did they do to you," I asked watching her eyes. They changed every now and then from a light red to a deep red.

"They made me come after you. I would have let you be if they hadn't told me I had to change you."

"What did they do to you Evangeline? Something had to happen for you to do this."

"They threatened my family Edward. They threatened to kill them all so I picked the only way out," she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "It have to join them again. It is the only way out. I'm sorry you were brought into this."

"I thought you were the bad guy," I smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Turns out you're not. You're the one of the good guys but in need of help."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Don't tell the others. I hate to lie to them but it is the only way to keep them safe."

"Your secret is safe with me," I smiled at her.

"You know I'll have to find ways to punish you, right?"

"I do now. How?"

She laughed. "I have my ways Mr. Jones. Don't you worry about that." She got up out of the chair and went towards the door. "Mr. Jones I suggest following me tonight. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the new clan member."

"Yes Evangeline," I said and followed her out of the room.


	7. Trip

I boarded the plane and took my seat. No one was going to be beside me today. Or that was what I was hoping for anyway. I didn't want to be by people right now or on a plane. It was already a bad day I didn't need for it to be worse.

No one came and took the seat next to me and I liked that. That made the plane ride a little more enjoyable. We landed in Port Angeles. I didn't know where I was headed but I went towards Forks.

I must have looked strange being the only one walking in the rain. Truth was it felt good against me. It washed everything away. Everything that had happened in a day was gone. Nothing mattered for now. I knew the feeling would go away but I liked it as it lasted.

I made my way to La Push. The Pack ran this part but I wasn't scared. I knew the Alpha male of the pack, Sam. He wouldn't be thrilled to see but he could get over it. Killing me might be the next best thing to joining the Volturi.

I went to the beach. The sea air ruffled my hair as I walked towards a log that I could sit on. The waves crashed around my feet but never reaching them. Birds calls filled the air making it a peaceful setting.

"What are you doing here," A course voice said behind me. I knew who it was. It was Sam. Didn't take him long to get here.

I turned to face him. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. "Sam I'm not here to hurt anyone," I said.

"Not what I asked Evangeline," he growled. "Why are you here?"

"Thinking about what I'm going to do," I told him keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Leave now."

"I can't Sam. I really can't this time."

"Why not," he sat down beside me.

"Something happened. Something big," I sighed. "I would only come here if I wanted to think."

"What happened Evangeline," his voice was calm.

"Nothing you can help fix this time," I smiled at him.

A ruffling came from my left side. Sam shot up and growled low in his chest. I smelt the air and crouch. It was a vampire. Caius to be exact. He had followed me here. I wished he hadn't. I wanted to kill him but he would stop me. The chances of him being alone were slim but it could happen.

"Call the dog off Evangeline," Caius smiled raising his hands above his head.

"Sam I don't think he is here to hurt you," I was still in my crouch. I wasn't taking any chances with him.

"Evangeline I won't hurt anybody but call Sam off. I'm just here to talk to you."

"Sam go please," I looked over at him. He was on all fours about to phase. "I don't need you killed. Keep the pack close though. Just watch."

"Fine Evangeline," Sam walked off then started to sprint.

I stood and sat back down. "What do you want Caius?"

"Master to you," he laughed. He came and sat down at my side. "I just want to talk about where you will go and what you will do. I'm sure you want to save your clan."

"I do but I'm not sure how now," I didn't look over at him.

"Simple. Change the human."

"Not that simple when half my clan is dead. Not to mention Dalton."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Your horrible at lying, you know that right," I looked over at him. "I said I'll join back. I said I would now why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because that would be no fun."

"What do you want me to do," I sighed giving in to him.

He told me what he wanted me to do. It would be fun but I didn't know if I could do it. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it. I don't want to be the bad guy.


	8. The First Hunt

"You coming Edward," I heard Evangeline ask from the darkness. She had taken me somewhere and with my experience with her I just knew it was bad.

"Evangeline where are you taking me," I asked as she quickened the pace.

I could move faster now, see better, but the only problem was I was thirsty. The burning in the back of my throat was distracting me now. I wanted blood, human blood.

The tree thinned and we were at the edge of a suburb. The lights were on but only gave off a dim glow. Everyone was tucked away in their houses for safety. Safety from what, I thought.

"From monsters like us," she answered my question without me saying it. She was different but I just didn't know how different she really was. "Well this is your feeding ground for tonight." I surveyed the area. I knew this place. It was my hometown. This was where my family was. I couldn't hunt here. She was doing this to hurt me. "Well Edward? I'm waiting."

"No," I choked out. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"My family lives here. I could hurt them."

"Boys," she whispered. Four figures stepped out of the darkness. "Will he hurt his family?"

"No," Drexal came up behind her and touched her cheek softly. He was acting like a lover to her. "He will avoid his family because we will make sure they don't get hurt."

"See Edward nothing is going to happen," she smiled. She was a great actress, I had to give her that. "Drexal, love, will you go with him?"

"But of course," he kissed her cheek then stepped towards me. "Come on boy."

I left with them. I just hoped it was the right thing to do.

* * *

I watched them leave. I was nerves to say the least about him. He was a newborn and he would want blood. I didn't like having to come so close to his family but if he could do this then he could face what is in store.

Evangeline stop worrying, a voice popped inside my head. I knew the voice. But it seemed so distant, like I haven't heard it in a while.

"Who's there," I turned to the darkness behind me as I called out.

Can't you tell by my voice, the thing asked. It was a male voice inside my head.

"No I can't. Should I be able to," I asked him. Arms came and wrapped themselves behind me. They gently held me to a body. I looked up into bright gold eyes. "Dalton," I sighed.

He turned me around and held me. I buried my face into his chest breathing in his sent. I missed the smell of him. The sweet smell, almost like honey mixed with vanilla. He ran his hands down my arms. "Baby I missed you," he whispered.

"I love you," I said into him.

"I know," he held me tighter. His head came to rest on mine. Lips brushing my hair.

"I'm scared," it was barely a whisper.

"I'm here now. Don't be but I have to stay in the shadows. They think I'm dead."

I nestled into his chest. His hand rand little circles on my back. I could feel his breathing. It was steady. Soft and Steady. I missed that.

I heard the boys coming back up. Edward was happy, which was good. They all were happy. "Dalton go the boys are coming," I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," and then he was gone. As quick as he came, he was gone.

* * *

I was laughing. For the first time I was laughing. I had fun with them. They showed me what it is like to have fun. And better yet I didn't hurt my family. Maybe they weren't half bad.

Evangeline was standing where we had left her. Her arms were folded across her chest, almost in pain. She smiled when she saw me. In a moment she was in front of me hugging me.

"Thanks you Drexal for keeping him safe," she let go of me. That was really weird.

"Anything for you," he kissed her cheek then pulled her close.


End file.
